The tale of Lilly and her life with vampires
by Lady-Finwe
Summary: After a traumatic incident that changed her life Lilly moved from Australia the small town of Forks she never would of thought that the supernatural world would ever exist let alone inbrace her into the fold. A friendship will grow and love will blossom in an unlikely place. A friendship with Rosalie and love with a member of the guard. please read and review, cheers
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from Twilight but the characters I made up.

I hope you like and review : )

Chapter One

My life became a nightmare. It started the night of my seventeenth birthday after a day of shopping with my two best friends, Chloë and Lizzie. We had just seen a movie called Sherlock Holmes 2 before we had a late dinner and headed out to the car. We noticed that in the dark it seemed further than we thought it was than during the day with people around. We pulled our phones out to act as a torch, but that didn't stop us from seeing the four men that snuck up from behind us nor the cloth that covered our mouths. I briefly noted that the rags smelled like it was coated with chloroform. We struggled against them until the world around us dimmed out and I was no longer conscious.

I had no sense of time as the days and nights blended together to make a never-ending nightmare of pain and oblivion. When I woke up after being knock out from the chloroform did the man speak to me. He sat down next to me as I was laying on a mattress flat on my back and spread out like an angel with my feet and wrist tied down, he stroked my face from my forehead to my chin before he slapped me across the face and demanded that I pay attention as he explained the rules.

Rules:

1. No speaking or screaming

2. Do not leave the room

3. Dont take the bag off

It was then he said "Do you understand?" I nodded my head, it was then that he brought out a bag made of mesh and placed it over my head and tighten the cord around my neck, some of the light from the lamp came through but even that was too much so I closed my eyes and for the first time in my life I prayed. The next time I woke up was because of the screaming coming from the next room and I could tell from her voice that it was Chloë so I ignored the rules and I screamed back to her but that was interrupted as he came back into my room and now I know what it means to break his rules and the punishment that what went with it.

I wasnt sure how long it was but he finally left me alone and untied so I decided it was the time to make a getaway. As I left the room I had to make a decision left or right? But the decision was made for me as I heard two different male voices coming from the left so I went right and I opened the first door I came to, it was a bedroom similar to mine it also had another thing in common with mine it to had a girl tied up on the bed. She looked about eighteen but with all the blood, other stains and smells coming for her made me want to hurl. I went over to her thinking that we could both escape and as I checked her pulse I brushed her hair away from her face and I saw that it was Chloë and that when I realise that I couldn't feel that little pulse racing away in her neck and that's when I that she was dead. When the tears finally slowed I looked over her naked body and all that damage, the cuts and bruises I knew that this was my fate and it may have already claimed Lizzie and it would haunt me forever, it was then that I saw the bite marks that covered her breast that made me scream. It also alerted the other men to come back and catch me.

The police found us after two weeks of trailing after one of the four men as he tried to kidnap another girl. I had three surgeries to fix all the damage and even then some of the wounds would never heal properly, like the severing of my Achilles tendant or that my uterus had too much scar tissue that it would be nearly impossible for me to fall pregnant or to carry a child to full term but what happened to me was nothing compared to what happened to Lizzie. Lizzie`s body wasnt as damaged as mine was because it seems that her capture was more interested in breaking her mind then her body so her physical recover wasnt as hard as mine was as I had to learn how to walk again, I also had to have a kidney removed because of an infected stab wound and most of the scaring would be quite visible because of the infection and of how deep the wound was. I would have scars running up and down my legs mostly around my thighs, I had welts on my back from being hit with a belt and some nerve damage in my right wrist from the ropes cutting off circulation and it cut through it also became infected.

I was finally allowed to come home after two months in hospital with rehabilitation and counseling to make sure that I was stable enough to leave. It was hard to leave the safety of the hospital and to be around people but the thought of being in my room and bed was enough of an incentive to be finally free of that place and to begin to heal and move on from it.

After I had spent my first week at home I finally got up the courage to call Lizzie`s mother Jill to find out how Lizzie was going but I didn't expect what I was told.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, "Hello this is Jill", "Hi Jill its Lilly I was just calling to find out how Lizzie is doing? Is she home yet, they wouldn't tell me anything at the hospital and I havent been able to see her" I asked, "Oh Lilly I was going to call you in a few days to find out how you are. Lizzie isn't home or at the hospital you were at she in St Mary`s it`s for the mentally unstable and she going to be there for a while, she`s not handling things well." she responded with. I couldn't believe my ears mentally unstable I could apprehend that but I was interrupted my Jill saying "Are you still there?" "I`m sorry Jill, I`m just so shocked, is she really that bad?" "Yes dear I'm afraid she is, she tried to kill herself a month ago so it's the best place for her now, how about you how are you coping?" Oh my god I couldn't believe that to survive after all that to only end it was crazy. "Physically im healing quite well, I`ll need a crutches for a while but hopefully I wont need them forever and all my other injuries are healing, I'm having trouble sleeping but nothing sleeping pills can't fix." I answered her and we spoke for a little while longer before we hung up with a promise to talk again._

Maggie my mother and her husband Steve were brilliant with me for the first few months I was home, because of my mood swings, fear of men and my constant panic attacks aswell as my severe nightmare that had me screaming and attacking them in my sleep, it was also straining on their relationship so mum took me back to the hospital to see my doctor. Doctor Robertson gave me anxiety medication as well as sleeping pills but only to take them when I really need them as they`re highly addictive and he sent us on our way, it took a week or so for the anxiety pills to work and I was finally sleeping through the night, life was looking up.

Then it came crashing down again when the lawyer called and requested a meeting with me, Ms James was our lawyer against the four men and she was very nice with me, she didn't push me for details or make me do anything I didn't want to so after two weeks of meetings I finally got the whole story out and in the open so they could build their case against them, I was told that the case was going to be held at the High Court in Melbourne in a month and I would be expected to show up and speak but I would be told later down the track to when that would be.

Two weeks into the case Ms James called and said I would be called in tomorrow to testify so I would have to be their by eight in the morning and we would go over my testimony at eight-fifteen before court starts at nine. That night I took a sleeping pill at eight-thirty so I could sleep through the night and be fresh for in the morning.

*Two Weeks Later*

As Ms James gave the closing arguments and as I looked at my attackers as they were sentenced to thirty-five years in prison with no possibility of parole, I could literally feel the weights on my chest lift and I felt freer then I had since the whole ordeal began faded away.

Another month passed before I felt ready to go back to school but it turns out that school wasnt ready for me or at least the other students weren't ready for me because all they did was to talk behind my back and to strange at me like I was an alien. What was worse than that was when one of the stupid jocks thought it would be funny to make jokes about what happened and grabbed me from behind and had there arms wrapped around me which brought on one of the worst panic attacks I've ever had. My episode had been so bad that I attacked one of the boys and broke his nose, it was after this that I withdrew from school and had a good long think about the rest of my future and the life I wanted to live after highschool.

Mum thought a change of scenery would help and even offer to move to another state but Steve was against it as his whole family lived in or around Melbourne and didn't want to leave them. So that had them fighting all the time and that was helping me to stay calm so I gave them the only option left and one I had thought over for a while now and had even asked if it was okay with him, I would move back to America and live with Uncle Charlie in Forks.

What you must understand is that my parents were expecting me when they fell pregnant, they were sixteen and stupid. My grandparents were very religious people so it was expected for them to get married when they turn eighteen but they were never happy together because no-one find there soul mates at sixteen. I changed all there plans, dad wanted to move to a big city to become a cop but had to settle for being a police officer in Port Angeles and mum wanted to travel to see the world but got stuck in Forks. So I now that I was older I could give her, her life back and not to let this ruin her marriage. Dad on the other hand had died on the job when I was six in a robbery gone bad, that's why we moved all the way to Australia mum wanted to have a fresh start.

Our only family left was Uncle Charlie and his daughter Bella, she was born eighteen months after I was but I don't have a very clear memory of her. As I got older I started writing to Charlie so we became pen-pals sending letters, photos, report cards and everything in between. So after calling Charlie to ask him if he would like a permanent house mate to which he was very excited about and was looking forward to me coming.

As I was packing up my life it suddenly came to me that this was my fresh start, a place where no-one but Charlie knew of my history so I was really looking forward to it. It took me a week to have everything packed and shipped off to Forks with only my carry on to take on the plane was I ready to do the last thing on my list and that was to see Lizzie one last time.

Mum drove me down to St Mary`s Hospital for the Mentally Unstable the day before I was to go to the airport, the trip to the hospital would take just over an hour so I passed the time listening to my iPod. My favourite playlist is my soundtrack of music from movies like the Lord of the Rings, Titanic, Harry Potter, Troy, King Arthur and Pearl Harbour but I was only listening to the Titanic soundtrack today its soothing and just beautiful music. When I saw the sign for St Mary`s I turned off my music and tried to prepare myself because the last time I spoke to Lizzie`s mum she had said that she hadn't got any better than when she first arrived there. After signing all the forms so we could enter we meet with Lizzie`s doctor Dr Simon and he was a very nice older man who smelt like old spice as he led us to her room but the reception from Lizzie wasnt wait we expected.

The second Lizzie saw me she rushed at me in what I thought would be a hug but she really was about to was to attack me, she scratched at me as she screamed at saying "You bitch you murdered Chloë, I`ll kill you, you bitch i`ll kill you" I was shocked I was frozen and extremely hurt by her accusation but deep down I had those same thoughts. I didn't see Dr Simon inject a needle into Lizzie to knock her unconscience or ask me if I was okay or see him inject me with the same drug that made me lose conscienceless.

When I regain conscienceless I was laying on a couch and I had a very bad taste in my mouth and as I tried to sit up my mother came up to me and handed me a glass of water and a Panadol. "Are you okay sweet-heart?" she asked me, "I think so what happened?" I questioned her "You had another panic attack so the doctors here gave you a shot, Lizzie hasnt woken up yet so we can leave now and head home." said mum "I can't leave until I write her a letter at least since I can't see her in person" I responded with. A nurse came in to check up on me but I asked her for a pen and paper so I could write her a letter that went like this.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I`m terribly sorry for what has happened and everything after but especially for what happened to Chloë she was our sister in all but blood and I miss her every day. I hope you can forgive me and remember us as the happy trio we were before this happened. I wanted to see you one last time because I'm moving back to America tomorrow to live with my Uncle Charlie. I hope you get better soon and that your allowed to go home and to live the life you use to dream about._

_With all the love I have in my heart_

_Lilly._

I turned the letter into a origami crane like we use to do in school and handed to Dr Simon as I asked him to give it to her when she better, I thanked him for what he did for me and for being a good doctor for Lizzie. Mum and I left after that, I didn't listen to music on the way back home instead I silently cried for my lost friend and for Chloë.

This want I planned for my last day in Australia to be like.

Last night I had taken a sleeping tablet so I didn't wake up until late the next morning and since my flight was at noon I had to shake a leg to get ready. With my travel bag ready to go all three of us got into the car and headed for the airport, the trip was very quiet and somber but that only made it possible to hear mum`s sniffs. The trip took nearly forty-five minutes due to traffic but once we arrived and checked in all we had to do was to wait for my flight number to be called. Mum had been really good about the whole thing but it seemed that it finally made it a reality being that made her wall brake and the tears flow like rapids, she grabbed me in a tight hug which it made very uncomfortable as it constricted my movement and my ability to escape but I hugged her back and Steve quickly seeing my discomfort took mum into his own arms it was then over the loud-speaker "First call to Seattle is boarding, flight 742 to gate 17, this is the first call to Seattle is now boarding at gate 17". So I gave both mum and Steve a quick hug before heading over to the lady and I gave her my ticket and as I went through to door I glanced back to wave one last time before they vanished from sight.

And I was on my way to Forks to start my new life, I wonder what would be installed for me there?

#######################################################################################################

I would just like to thank XoBellaItaliaoX for the help and support in my writing.

Please review good or bad it's all wanted :)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything besides my own characters like Lilly. Please read and review : )

**Character Profile**

Name: Lilly Swan

Age: 17

Height: 5 foot 3

Hair and eye colour: Dyed dark red hair and pale green eyes.

Piercings: two earings in each ears, a small stud in my nose.

Tattoo: A plain black out-line of an elephant on the inside of my left wrist.

Chapter Two

As I boarded the plane and was directed to my seat by a stewardess in business class, my mother thought it would be easier if I had enough room in business class then in the normal section that is usually packed like sardines. The flight was going to take about twenty-one hours to Seattle and then another flight to Port Angeles where Charlie will be there to pick me up and to drive me the rest of the way to forks so the trip would take about twenty-six hours so I settled in as the plane took off and the trip began.

An hour or so in I ordered a drink and a bag of chips from the flight attendant I also got a pair of headphones so I could listen to the movie, they had a selection of three movies:

1. Marley and Me

2. Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull

3. Fool's Gold

Since I had seen them all I chose Fool's Gold I need to watch a funny story, when my drink came which was a coke with my salt and vinegar chips I got comfy and watched the movie. Several hours later I was getting bored with just sitting here so I brought out my Ipod and picked my playlist with my normal music on it like Florance and the Machines, Pink, Adele and Simple plan just to name a few. I love Florance and the Machines at the moment with the songs like 'Never let me go' and 'Only for a night'. This passed a few more hours until they served dinner which I was given lasagna and salad, for airplane food it was quite nice. It was about eight o'clock when I ask the flight attendant for a pillow and a blanket I took a sleeping pill and I turned off the light so I could fall asleep.

**12 Hours Later**

I had woken up because the woman sitting in front of me was a bitch, she complained about everything from the food to the softness of the pillows I was ready to smother her with it. I could tell that the flight attendants had enough of her aswell I so didn't bother them much. Breakfast consisted of either a choice of cereal, fruit salad or toast with a topping, for drinks it was either tea, coffee or juice I had the fruit salad and an orange juice. I took my anxiety tablets with breakfast and played the other movie Indiana Jones as we still had at least three hours until we would arrive in Seattle. The time flew by and before I knew it I was departing the plane after thanking the Stewardess for all their help and I left the plane and made my way to the next gate and it was here that the first hiccup happened.

The next flight out to Port Angeles had been delayed for at least three hours due to maintenance so we were stuck here, I could feel my heart racing so I made a beeline for the closest bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I sat the lid down and sat myself down so I could calm myself down. I pulled out my phone to check the time, it said 12:24pm I knew I had to let Charlie know about the delay and I also knew that he would insist on driving the four-hour trip and I couldn't call him from the toilet so I gave myself a pep-talk and walked out and headed for the lounge area. I dialed Charlie`s number.

_Ring,ring,ring,ring,ring,ring 'This is Charlie, I'm not in so please a message.' "Hey Charlie, its me Lilly I just wanted to let you know that I've made it to Seattle and that the next flight has been delayed, so please don't leave yet and that I`ll call you back when I find out the time, Talk to you soon." I left the message and I just hoped that he hasn't left yet._

My stomach chose now to rumble so I headed to the cafeteria to get something for lunch then I would find a quiet spot and hopefully no-one will bother me.

Edward`s Point of View

I found that over the decades that the human mind rarely change and hearing their thoughts when it came to us was a curse aswell as a blessing, as all the men fantasize about my mother, sister`s and the women imagined themselves in love with my father, brother`s and myself. I was scanning through the minds of the surrounding humans when one voice stood out from the rest, I saw her through the crowd she was sitting on the floor away from everyone else as she possible could but it was her thoughts that intrigued me 'Stay calm Lilly don't panic, don't let anyone touch you and you`ll be fine' she was repeating that over and over again, I spoke quickly with Carlisle which caused everyone in the family to look in her direction and as the crowd parted as she glanced up at us, her thoughts became "Oh wow that's a beautiful family" but her thought changed dramatically when a boy about eighteen approached her and her thoughts became choppy and panicked.

Jasper`s Point of View

The girl Edward pointed out had the strangest emotions, it was like something was diluting them making them weaker that what they should be but her panic and fear were strong so strong that they were taking over me and if it wasnt for Alice who came over and sat on my lap to distract me it could have proven to be a disaster.

Lilly`s Point of View

The last thing I really remember is looking over at the family of super beautiful people and noticing that a boy was coming way to close and then it was flash back after flash back from being in the room with the man, reality came back to me just as the boy was about to put his hand on me did my rescuer come to save me.

Rosalie Point of View

Seeing the girl in fear over the boy I knew why and instead of anger like I thought I would be feeling all there was a protective feeling that I had to save her and before I consciencely knew it I was in front of the girl and crouching down in front of her as Edward dealt with the boy. I spoke in vampire speed "Jasper calm her down" Alice spoke up then and said "Rose her name is Lilly, she`ll be okay in two minutes." "Lilly can you hear me, my name is Rose." I said to her but I didn't get a response. But she did come to just like Alice said she would two minutes later.

She looked at me with her big green eyes and asked "What happened?" to which I answered "You had a panic attacked and blacked out for a few minutes, are you okay?" she nodded her head slowly "What is your name?" she asked, I smile at her so I repeated it "Rose my name is Rose and that`s my family behind me, we saw you and thought you needed a hand. Where are your parents or are you traveling alone?" "I`m alone, I`m meeting up Uncle in Port Angeles." I eventually brought her over to our table and sat her down with Esmé on one side and myself other her other side with the boys on the opposite side.

Turns out she`s Chief Swans niece and she going to be living with him from now on and she is going to be in Jasper, Emmett and mine classes. I could tell that she would become a great friend to me, a human friend I havent had one of those since by untimely death so I was going to cherish this one.

I introduce my family to her "Lilly this is my father Carlisle and mother Esmé, my twin brother Jasper, sister Alice and my two other brothers Edward and Emmett" I explained to her how we were all adopted but still related to each other I also told her how Jasper and Alice were together just like Emmett and I were. She shyed away for Emmett the most but from what Edward whispered that she was just intimated by his size. We spent the next two hours in comfortable company with her only leaving to call Charlie when the announcement over the loud speaker saying that we could board the plane in twenty minutes.

We separated at the entrance of the plane as our seats were in two different sections of the plane but with the promise to catch up with her to meet her at the gate when we landed, did the plane finally take off.

Lilly`s Point of View

Rose was wonderful there`s no other way to describe her, she brought me out of the episode easily when others couldn't and she kept my mind occupied by talking to me about her family and where they were coming from. She told me about their cousins in Alaska that they were visiting them for the holidays. I enjoyed the jokes that Emmett was making about all the different travellers and before I knew it our flight was being called over the loud-speaker "Flight 421 to Port Angeles will be boarding in twenty minutes" I jumped up then as I had to quickly call Charlie to let him know, so I stood a little awhile from them while I dialed Charlie number.

_Ring,ring,ring,ring "Hello this is Charlie," "Charlie its Lilly, did you get my message I left on your phone?" I questioned "Yes I did, is your plane ready now?" asked Charlie, "Yeah it is where boarding in twenty, so you would have to leave soon." but I was interrupted by Carlisle came over to me and motioned for the phone so I said "Hang on Charlie, Carlisle wants to speak with you" I hanged it over to him and I noticed his skin was quite cold to the touch and thought that was weird as it's really warm in here but shrugged it off. "Chief Swan this is Carlisle Cullen ive just had the pleasure of meeting your niece and thought instead of you making the trip when we had to drive back that it would be of no unconvinced for us to bring her back, if that was okay with you?" Carlisle asked I didn't hear his reply but he must have agreed as Carlisle gave me the phone back "Is that ok with you Lilly?" asked Charlie "It`s fine Charlie, I've actually made good friends with Rose so I`ll meet you at home in four hours." I told him then we said our goodbyes and we hung up._

By then it was time to board the plane and we separated at the gate but before we did Rose told me that she would meet for me at the gate when we landed.

As I sat in my seat as we flew a couple of thousand feet in the air I thought over the family I had just gotten to know. Carlisle seemed like a loving husband, father and doctor as his wife Esmé just had that mothering look about her some my mother never had. Edward while good-looking didn't do anything for me but on a few different occasions I saw him giving me very strange looks, poor Jasper looked like his was in a lot of pain and that didn't hide his charming looks and when I did hear him speak his southern accent was to die for, Alice looked like a prima ballerina but she didn't say anything to me as she was glued to Jasper side, Emmett scared me the most because of his size as his muscle looked like they would snap me in half but the joke and his dimples had him look like a giant teddy bear, Rose I could see being a great friend and even one day a best friend, her golden goddess looks were the envy of every girl but the kindness in her eyes drew my in and hopefully one day I would be friends with the family not just Rose.

*Two hours later*

It was easy to find Rose and the Cullens as people seemed to give them a wide berth and after collecting all their luggage we headed of the long-term garage to find their cars. Having seven people ment they needed two cars one was a silver Volvo and the other a black Mercedes, Edward, Jasper, Alice and Emmett went in the Volvo and te rest of us went in the other. The trip was in comfortable silence, but that also helped the jet-lag set in and I was asleep ten minutes into the drive and didn't wake up until Carlisle was lifting me out of the car and up to front door as Charlie waited for us.

But that's for another chapter.

******************************************************************************************************************************

I hope you enjoy the updated chapter and review good or bad its all wanted :)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything besides my character, so please read and review :)

Chapter Three

After Carlisle left me in Charlie`s capable arms I was carried to my new room and settled down on my bed did I fall back into sweet oblivion of sleep. I was surprised when I woke up the next morning to a room I didn't recognise and a night free of terrors it was a fantastic feeling having a good night sleep. I rolled over to look for a clock and I found one on the nightstand, it was 8:15am and I was starving so I got up and went to find the kitchen some I could get some breakfast. Charlie was already up and sitting at the table while he nursed a cup of coffee as he waited for me to get up, "Morning Charlie" I said cheerfully, he nodded his head "Morning, how was your sleep?" he asked me "I havent sleep so well in ages, I've forgotten how it feels to have a peaceful night sleep" "Would you like me to get you something for breaky Charlie?" I asked. "No, I actually got to head into work today as my deputy has gotten food poisoning last night, will you be okay here or did you want me to come pick you up in a few hours?" he explained and as I thought it over I decided "No i`ll be fine here, besides I would like just to spend the day relaxing and to have a look around the house maybe even explore the forest a little. What time would you be home?" "Around five, we could go down to the diner for dinner as we can do a grocery shop tomorrow, I thought it would be easier since I don't know what you like" he replied.

When Charlie left for work I went back into my room grabbed a change of clothes and went upstairs for a shower. After I dressed I went around and explored the house starting with upstairs, I had a quick peep into Charlie`s room aswell as Bella`s room 'That`s Charlie`s daughter if I havent mentioned her before' before heading downstairs and checking out the rest of the house. The kitchen was attached to the dining which was next to the lounge room, I went into the laundry and headed out the back door to see the backyard which boarded the forest. As I stepped off the back step I took in a deep breath to take in the clean air of the forest it was nothing like the polluted air of Melbourne. I decided that I would go for a walk in the forest later but first I need to unpack my bag and start to set up my room.

My room was once an office/sun room but Charlie converted it into a bedroom with a dresser, a bedside table, a desk and of course a bed but the rest of it was a blank canvas that was dying for some love and I was already had some ideas ticking away in my brain. I put away the few clothes I brought with me in the draws, all I had to do now was to wait for the rest of my things to arrive which should be tomorrow if not the day after. I decided to ask Charlie to see if I could paint the walls because white wasnt really my colour, I was interrupted in my thinking by my phone ringing and I just knew that it would be mum calling. My ring tone was from Florence and the Machine. Never let me go:

_Looking up from underneath  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under_

_And it's peaceful in the deep_  
_Cathedral where you cannot breathe_  
_No need to pray no need to speak_  
_Now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found the place to rest my head_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go  
_

"Hello mum" but mum cut over me by shouting "LILLY DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED IVE BEEN, when you didn't call I thought that maybe the plane had crashed or that something could have happened to you" "MUM, mum calm down I'm fine, the second plane was delayed and I got in late last night and I was exhausted I fell asleep in the car. I did meet a family at the airport that lives here in Forks and I've made friends with one of their daughters Rose and she`s in my year, hopefully I`ll get to know her brothers and sister too." I told her and she answered with "That`s great sweet heart I'm so glad that your already made a friend, tell me about her?" "Well Rose is a very beautiful girl actually the whole family is, she has long blonde hair and strangely but pretty gold coloured eyes and she very pale the family is pale. The parents Carlisle and Esmé Cullen adopted all five kids, theirs Emmett, Edward and Alice are brother and sister, they are Esme`s niece and nephew, Rose and her twin brother Jasper are Carlisle`s niece and nephew. It's a strange set up but its a good one from what I've seen. I better hang up mum its going to be costing you a fortune" "Okay sweet heart, keep me updated by email and I`ll do the same, love you honey bye" "Bye mum love you" I responded with.

*******After Lunch*******

I cleaned up the kitchen and did the dishes I also put a load of laundry in the machine, I looked through the cupboards to see what was there. You could tell that Charlie was a bachelor as the fridge was full of beer, fish, bacon, eggs and other unhealthy things but I would soon put a stop to that since I love salads and veggies more than fatty foods. When I heard the washing machine stop I thought about hanging it on the clothes line but since the clouds were getting quiet black I decided to use the clothes horse instead and I placed it if front of an unlit fire-place, I would have to remember to ask Charlie about how to light the thing as I had a gas heater in Melbourne.

I went back into my room and layed down on my bed as I put my headphones on and started listening to some music, I turned on my pop playlist which had my favourite bands like Florence and the Machines, Pink, Adele, Simple Plan and Nickleback just to name a few. Somewhere between five and ten songs I must have dozed off because the next thing I knew was Charlie standing over me as he shook my leg. "Afternoon Lil, have a good nap?" asked a cheeky Charlie, I yawned and stretched as I sat up "Yeah must have been more tried than I thought, I`ll just wash my face and we`ll go for dinner, cool?" I answered "That`s fine I wanted to check the scores on telly anyway" responded Charlie. I headed upstairs and went to the bathroom so I could freshen up, after I put a jumper on I went out to lounge room so Charlie and I could leave for the Forks Diner.

We had a comfortable silence on the drive there, it was a quick trip to the diner as everything in Forks is minutes from each other and once we had arrived we were seated by a nice woman named Mary and unfortunately she wasnt the one that took our order as a girl a bit younger than me came over, as soon as she did she asked questions just question from who I was to where I was from and everything in between I asked everyone much to the amusement of Charlie who wasnt any help in getting rid of her and it wasnt until my stomach growled really loud did she finally get the hint and wrote down our order which was a steak and chips for Charlie with a chocolate shake and for me I ordered spaghetti Bolognese and a coke. As we ate we told each other our favourite food which was pretty simple for Charlie as he ate anything and I was the same except that I couldn't eat anything with peanuts in it as I was deathly allergic to it, we spoke about me starting school next week, turns out that Charlie has done most of the paperwork all that needs to be done is my signature and my schedule sorted out with I was very grateful for as it one thing I didn't have to do. When we were finished eating the waitress Mary came over and asked if we were wanting dessert and since Charlie had already told me about their famous apple pie I was already to give it a try.

Oh my god it was amazing every mouth full was like going on a trip to heaven and if it wasnt my stomach saying that it was nearing full capasitive I would have polished off another slice. Charlie looked happy that I was enjoying it here and it seemed like he needed the company after being alone for so long, I was so happy that this was working out for us both.

Sleep that night wasnt as peaceful as the night before or at least is was in the beginning but half way through my nightmare of flash backs of the capitiverity during those terrifying two weeks a felt a present/ghost in my room like a guardian angel watching over me as it made the night-terrors leave.

***********************************The Next Morning****************************************

I woke up two hours before dawn I popped in my earphone to play my Titanic soundtrack and then I closed my eyes as I listened to the soft melody of the hymn of the sea as it softy sent me back to sleep.

When I woke up again it was four hours later and my ears were very sore from the ear-buds but otherwise I felt very refreshed and excited about the day which I havent been like in nearly six months. After I got out of bed and headed upstairs to the bathroom I saw that Charlie`s bedroom door was open so I knew he was up but when I came back down I couldn't find him anywhere until I found a note on the kitchen table and it was addressed to me.

_Lilly_

_Just letting you know I've gone into work early and wont be back until five. Here`s the number for the station 5556-4632, they`re also should be a house key that I got cut for you on the table. Have fun today but not too much fun._

_Charlie  
_

How nice was that he had a key cut for me and even picked out a red key for me, but now with Charlie out for the day I would be stuck in the house with nothing to do but for now I sat down and ate my breakfast of toast with raspberry jam and a glass of orange juice after which I cleaned up and grabbed a change of clothes and headed for the shower. I used my favourite bodywash, shampoo and conditioner which like cinnamon with apples and after I got out I dried my hair with a towel as Charlie hasnt own a hairdryer and as I was doing that I heard knocking at the front door. When I went down to the front door I checked to see who it was by the side window and to my surprise I saw Rose standing there so I opened the door.

"Hi Rose, what are you doing here?" I asked she smiled as she replied "Morning Lilly I was just wondering if you would like a tour of Forks before starting school next week?" "I would love that, would you like to come in?" I inquired "Sure, how was your day yesterday?" Rose asked me "It was ok I didn't do much as I was still jet-lag, Charlie and I went to the diner here though it`s pretty good food there have you been there?" I questioned. She had a strange look on her face before she answered "No I havent been there as Esmé has us on a pretty strict diet as well as organic food." I left Rose in the lounge room as I went into my room so I could grab my black leather jacket, my red converse shoes and my black shoulder bag as I headed back out to Rose before we went outside after I used my new house key to lock up, did I see Rose`s car.

It was a bright red convertible with it`s top down and it was a beautiful car even for someone who knows nothing about cars I liked this one. Rose drive us first to the high school and gave me a quick tour around it, then we headed to the main street and we walked down there was a café, hardware store, antique shop, a public library, an outdoor/sport/adventure type shop, a post office and of course a supermarket. As we were walking around we played twenty questions. But I started with five:

1. Where you born?

2. When did you move here to Forks?

3. How is it that your last name is Hale but the rest of your family is Cullens?

4. What is your favourite band/colour/food?

5. What are yo planning on doing after school?

***Rose`s Pont of View***

Having met Lilly and becoming friends with I didn't want it to be on a lie to her but I couldn't quiet tell her the truth either so I did the best thing I could do, I would tell her everything I could so I answered her questions like this:

1. I was born in Rochester, New York.

2. We moved here a year and a half ago from Alaska.

3. When our parents died and then later adopted by our Aunt and Uncle, Jasper and I decided to keep our last name to remember them I guess.

I had to laugh about the food question because I really couldn't say lions as my favourite food.

4. My favourite at the moment would be Muse, colour would have to be violet and food would be vegetarian lasagna.

5. Travel with Emmett I suppose as well as getting married of course.

I took everywhere I could think of and with the promise of it being my turns to ask the questions I took her back home and with a final goodbye I left to go hunt as it was harder than I thought it would be, being around her intoxicated scent of cinnamon, apples and a touch of honey it was divine but not tempting enough to destroy what could be the best thing to happen to me after finding Emmett.

***Lilly`s Point of VIew***

Just as Rose left my phone rang:

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_Though the pressure's hard to take_  
_It's the only way I can escape_  
_It seems a heavy choice to make_  
_And now I am under all_

_And it's breaking over me_  
_A thousand miles down to the sea bed_  
_Found the place to rest my head_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go  
_

"Hello Charlie whats going on?" I questioned, "Hey Lilly just thought id let you know that I`ll be home in forty so we can go grocery shopping before they close at six, can you be ready and I`ll just wait out the front for you?" responded Charlie after I replied with a yes and hung up, all I did then was wait for Charlie to get here.

What a big day, I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

#######################################################################

I hope you like the new and better Chapter Three, don't forget to review good or bad I want them all.

: )


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything besides Lilly and do not profit from this story, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review :)

########################################################################

Chapter Four

Last night we did the shopping and I made chicken Kiev with four veggies, it was a big hit with Charlie, after Charlie cleaned up because he said the cook doesn't clean which was fine by me. Charlie soon sat down on he lazyboy chair with a beer and watched the sports channel something I'm not really into sports so I got out the only book I brought with me, The Hunger Games is a fantastic book full or adventure and of course romance. We stayed like this for a few hours before Charlie startled me as he spoke "Lil I've got tomorrow off so was there anything you wanted to do?" "Actually now you mention it I was going to ask you if I could paint my room and do a bit of decorating around the house?" I asked, his response was a positive one "That`s fine with painting your room but let me know before you do anything else with the house. Did you want to go to the hardware store tomorrow to look at some paint samples?" "Yeah that would be great and no problem its your house Charlie I wouldn't do anything without your approval." I answered with.

Another hour or so later I abided Charlie a goodnight and went to bed and once again I felt the safety of a guardian angel in my room during the night which kept the nightmares away and gave me a peaceful night sleep.

################################

After having breakfast and getting ready for the day Charlie and I headed out to the Hardware store, I browsed through the paint charts before finding the colour I knew I would get so I went and found Charlie and showed him what I choose. It was a dark red so dark that it looked black in the dark, Charlie liked it so we bought a 3litre tin of it aswell as a smaller tin of cream as I decided to have three red walls and one cream wall. Charlie and I went halves in the money after I told him that mum gave me a credit card with five grand on it plus with my savings I would be needing money for a while, after we got back home and had moved everything out of my room besides the bed which was placed in the middle of the room with a tarp over the top we were interrupted by a honk, honk.

A delivery van was out the front and as a women got out and approached she said "Are you Lilly Swan?" "Yes mam" I answered, I signed the digital form and Charlie and I helped her unload my fifteen boxes, I thanked the women and she was on her way. I quickly went through my stuff and found my comfy trackies and t-shirt so we could start painting.

Charlie and I had just finished one coat when the phone rang, Charlie went to answer it as I cleaned the brushes and everything else we used. When Charlie came back he said "Lil, that was just my friend Billy Black he lives down at the reservation called La Push he was wanting to know if we`d like to go down there to watch the game? You interested?" But before I could speak my Iphone started ringing:

_And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

_And it's over_  
_And I'm going under_  
_But I'm not giving up_  
_I'm just giving in_

_I'm slipping underneath_  
_So cold and so sweet_

_And the arms of the ocean_  
_So sweet and so cold_  
_And all this devotion I never knew at all_  
_In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released_  
_But the arms of the ocean delivered me_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Deliver me_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Deliver me_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go_  
_Never let me go  
_

It was Rose calling so I answered "Hi Rose, whats happening?" "Lilly, I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight? Because all the boys here are going on a last-minute camping trip and I was hoping that you would like to join Esmé, Alice and I for a girls night/sleepover?" Rose asked, "Hold on for a second Rose" I said, I took the phone away from me and spoke to Charlie "Charlie would it be okay if I went to Rose`s house for a girls night and a sleepover tonight?" "Sure, guess that means you're not coming down to La Push I guess you`d have more fun with the girls then a house full of boys" he replied, I spoke to Rose "I'm in what time do you want me around because Charlie`s leaving soon?" "Dont worry about it I`ll come and get you at five if that suits you" she asked "That would be great, would you like me to bring anything?" I questioned her "No we have everything we need, see you at six" she responded "Bye Rose" I finished with. I turned to Charlie and said "I'm going go have a quick shower to get the paint out of my hair. Then I`ll get ready, what time are you leaving?" "I`ll leave in a minute, don't forget to lock up when you leave. See you tomorrow Lil then we`ll finish painting okay." he said as he went to the kitchen and took out a two six packs of beer and headed out the door.

After a quick shower I had just enough time to pack a bag of clothes before their was a knock at the door, I opened it as I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes and there stood Rose "You ready Lilly?" she asked and I replied with "Let`s go".

#######################################################################

I realised that I didn't know where she lived and as we left town and drove over the bridge passing Calawah River we headed north-west as the houses got further and further apart we came to a road that normally I would have just drove past and then another ten minutes we came to the most beautiful house I've ever seen. This house must have been at least a hundred years old it held a timeless, graceful with its painted soft faded white three-story home its tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The doors and windows were either apart of the orignal structure or a perfect restoration. As I got out of the car with bag I could just hear the trickling of a river. Rose came over and stood next to me "You like it?" "Wow, it definitely has a charm to it, its beautiful" I smiled. She smiled too as she said "Esmé will be thrilled, she loves restoring old houses" "Wow Esmé did all this?" I was shocked, "She did, just you wait to you see the inside" Rose exclaimed.

If the outside was beautiful then the inside was magnificent, the front room was huge, light and very open. I noticed that the nearly the bottom floor was one big room but must have had several walls knocked out, the back wall was made entirely out of glass so you could see the backyard that meet the river I heard earlier, to the left of the glass wall was a spiral staircase that dominated the west wall, the house had a high ceiling with beams, wooden floors as well as carpets varying in different shades of white, there was also a grand piano up on a raised section of floor. Coming down the stairs was Esmé and which she came over to greet me like I was a long-lost friend with a hug and a kiss on my cheek "Hello Lilly, I'm so glad you could come and to spend the night with us, we havent had anyone over in such a long time" "I`m glad I came too, your house is lovely it really is beautiful" I said to her. Esmé was beautiful the family was but there was something about her heart-shaped face, her caramel coloured hair but I think it was the kindness in her eyes that just screamed motherly. Rose spoke then "Where`s Alice?" but Esmé didn't have to reply as she appeared at the top of the staircase and as she floated down the stairs "Hello Lilly." as she came down she stopped just before me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alice apparently had list of things she wanted to do so after putting my bag in Rose`s room, they had settled up the lounge room with snacks, pillows, blankets and everything else you need for a slumber party. As we settled down Alice brought out the romantic movies as well as a manicure set and we passed the time doing our nails and toes and when 7.30pm come around Esmé left and went into the kitchen to make something for dinner after asking what I would like but I'm happy with anything besides any type of nuts. She brought out chicken sewers with a sweet chili dipping sauce with a bowl of salad with italian dressing, it was delicious but I couldn't help noticing that I was the only one eating but when I asked all they said was that they were still full from lunch. After I ate we got into our pajamas as we decided to watch a movie it was called Ever After, its like Cinderella set in France in the olden days. It was well after 11 when the movie finished so I was nearly falling asleep when Rose woke me up enough to lay me down on the couch and place a blanket over me before I fell back into a deep sleep.

***Rosalie`s Point of View***

As Lilly slept we cleaned up the mess we had made, Esmé went up to her room and Alice went online to do some shopping since she saw in a vision the prefect outfit with matching shoes. As I stayed next to Lilly I watched her sleep as I done now for days to help keep her demons away, but I'm afraid that it wont work forever. My fear soon came into reality as Alice suddenly spoke saying "She going to have another nightmare tonight Rose and there nothing for us to do but to be here with her when she wakes up, she going to be very upset." Esmé came down then and asked "What will help her Alice? What will she need?" Alice was silent as she looked into the future but when she came out her expression and it wasnt a good one, "What Alice, what is it?" I demanded, "Rose she will need to talk about what happened, she going to tell what happened to her and it's not good, it`s worse in a way from what happened to you which was bad enough. I saw you lose it after and you can't do that because we`ll lose her trust and we`ll frighten her away". I thought it over, worser than that but what happened to me killed me, "I`ll be fine Alice, when is it going to happen?" I replied with. "One hour" answered Alice.

Alice was spot on at exactly one hour Lilly started whimpering in her sleep, ten minutes later she became restless, after a few more minutes came the thrashing about she kicked off the blanket, Esmé went to touch her but I knew from experience that you don't ever touch someone that's been assaulted, "Dont Esmé touching her is the worst thing you can do" I told her. It looked like she was trying to scream but nothing came out, she didn't say anything the only noise that came out of her mouth were whimper and finally after 40 minutes she woke herself up and before she did anything I spoke up "Lilly its just a bad dream, its ok no-one going to hurt you." But saying that caused the last of her walls to come crumbling down as she bursted into tears. I sat her up so I could pick her up and sat her on my lap as I stroked her hair whispering calming words of comfort Esmé was beside us aswell as Alice stayed back because we didn't wont to crowd her either. As she calmed down enough to speak all she said was "I'm so sorry about this." But I cut her off saying "Non-sense everyone needs a shoulder to cry on every once in a while, are you feeling better now?" She could only nod her head signaling yes, Esmé asked "Is there anything you want sweetheart?" She shook her head no but she soon gathered her courage and said "I think I need to talk about it," I took a deep breath that I didn't really need before saying "If your sure Lilly you don't have to if you're not ready, there's no pressure." But she sat up and moved so she was beside me and in-between Esmé and I "No I need to say it, I`ll never get over it if I don't, I want the nightmares to stop".

"It was eight months ago on July 21st it was my birthday and my two best friends and I had spent the day shopping and we thought we`d finish the night with a dinner and a movie. But we didn't realise that at night and if how far away we parked that it was scary and with no street lights on it was so different with no other people. We never heard the men that snuck up behind us until they grabbed us and covered our mouths to stop us from screaming because the chloroform works pretty quickly and I was out like a light."

She stopped speaking and she could several deep breaths, I wasnt sure I wanted to know what happened next but she still continued her story.

"I woke up the next day, I was locked in a bedroom and tied to the bed I was naked of course but when the guy came in and he sat down beside me all calm like and then he spoke about these rules that I had to follow about: No talking or screaming, that I wasnt allowed to leave the room or to remove the bag that he was going to put over my face. It helped I think having the bag over my face as I didn't see anything just felt it and that until the court case I never saw his face so it helped but it also made me very claustrophobic now."

"Anyway I can't remember much just random bits and pieces, but what the doctors told me doesnt paint a pretty picture. I have deep scarring of my upper thighs, arms, back, my stomach and chest but the worse damage is internal, I lost a kidney and my ability to bare children because if I do ever get pregnant it will most likely kill me, so that's the ugly truth about me and why I moved half way across the world to live with a man I havent seen in ten years."

As she finished her story I didn't know what to do, I could freak out and destroy anything because like Alice said that will freak her out but I could stay here either and comfort her as the painful memories of what happened to me and my imagination of what happened to her wouldn't allow me too. I could hear Esmé sobbing and hugging Lilly, Alice was like a statue but she came out of it when the phone rang to which she answered and disappeared into the other room. I spoke as normally as I could in an even tone "Lilly I'm so sorry for what happened to you but I need a few minutes and some fresh air are you okay here with Esmé?" she answered me with "Its ok Rose, I`ll be fine although could I go have a shower I need to clean myself up?" I left as Esmé showed Lilly the bathroom next to my room as I sped out the door and into the forest as the need to destroy was all-consuming and by the time I was finished there was a small clearing avoided of trees and anything else.

I headed back for home and back to Lilly.

########################################

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as I've rewritten it so its longer and hopefully better.

The song in this chapter was from Florence and the Machines: Never let me go.

Dont forget to review :)


	5. Chapter 5

I am currently rewriting all chapters.

I don't own anything besides my own characters and I don't profit from anything.

#####################################################################

Chapter Five

Esmé was laying with me as I tried to fall back to sleep but it just wasnt happening tonight and but I was so worried about Rose since she still wasnt back yet but Esmé tried to assure me that she was fine. Alice had disappear during the time I was in the shower, let me just say that there bathrooms are magnificent and huge almost the same size as my bedroom. The white tiles, the jacuzzi tub, a shower that at least four people could fit in and the beautiful fluffy towels were to die for with comfort. Esmé was playing with my hair and stroking the side of my face and since it was so soothing I slowly drifted of to sleep.

Waking up the next morning was confusing as the light came from a different direction and having a body lying next to me, I looked up saw that instead of Esmé laying next to me it was Rose, "Morning Lil, how are you feeling?" she asked me "Better thank you, are you okay?" I questioned her, she gave me a sad smile before saying "Lil, im so sorry that something so horrible happened to you, it's just what you said bring back some bad memories from my past but that`s a story for another day. What would you like to do today?" I didn't have any ideas so I said "What ever you want to do is fine." But before Rose could reply Esmé came in with a stack of four pancakes, cream and of course maple syrup "Here you go sweetie, their`s more if you would like it" I looked at it before asking "What about you guys arent you hungry?" But they both shook there heads no "We ate earlier while you were sleeping." I nodded along to that but in the back of my mind knew something fishy was going on, they were never eating in front of me but they had to eat sometime right?

The pancakes were delicious and very filling as I struggle with stack of four, when I was finished I went up to the bathroom I used last night as I got changed into some clean clothes and brushed my teeth and hair. Rose thought it would be good to finish painting my room so that what we did for the day, as we finished the second coat Rose had a good idea that if we got another small tin of black or another dark colour we could get some stencils of patterns. Rose drove us to the hardware but being in a small town there stockpile of stencils wasnt great so Rose said "We could head up to Port Angeles if you like?" I thought it over and with school starting in four days I wanted the painting finished before school started so I agreed and we were off to Port Angeles after I sent Charlie a quick txt message to let him know so he wouldn't worry.

#########

The round trip took three hours by the time we were back at my place with the stencils, we picked out flowers and vines patterns. When we got back home I made a quick sandwich for myself because once again Rose refused food but I again didn't mention anything about it, it didn't take us long before my bedroom was finished and looking great, we even moved the furniture back in and settled it up, I was so glad for Rose`s help and it was now almost six o`clock when Charlie came home to see us chatting away together on the couch. Rose soon got a call from Emmett telling her that he and the other guys were home so as she was leaving I hugged her, I even asked her when we could hang out next maybe even with her brothers and sister. I could tell that made her happy so I was glad that I asked.

That night for tea I made spaghetti and meatballs which were a hit with Charlie, I asked him about his night last night "It was good, the Chargers won so I'm happy. Billy wanted to meet you and was surprised when I told him that you were staying with the Cullens, how was last night?" "Last night was the best night ive had in ages we did each others nails and watched a girlie movie, it was really nice until I went to sleep, I had one of my nightmares!" I looked down and looked at my hands so I didn't have to see Charlie`s face, "Lil, its ok to have nightmares, it`ll help you to move on and for you to deal with what happened and I`d be worried if you didn't have any problems with it. Did anyone wake up to you?" said Charlie "Yeah all of them were up, I told them what happened, they were very understanding Esmé helped get to get me back to sleep and Rose was with me when I woke up, it feels good to have spoken about it" I exclaimed.

That night and the following four days went by and my first day of school at Forks High was about to begin.

################################################################

The dreaded Monday morning was here and I was up out of bed by 6.30 from the jitters in my belly, I had my outfit all picked out which was a pair of red-wine coloured pants, a long-sleeved black shirt with a t-shirt over the top it had a saying written across the front 'Beware I hang with Vampires' it had a bat hanging upside down on it too. I had my favourite black leather jacket over the top of that and a pair of red converse shoes to finish off. I met Charlie in the kitchen for breakfast but I could only stomach a few bites of toast and a glass of juice before Charlie headed off for work at 7, I went and had a shower using my apple and cinnamon wash to help calm my nerves before getting dressed. I had nothing to do but wait until 8 before I would have to start my trek to school because I can't drive I was going to walk the 2 1/2 km to school but that plan was thwarted by a shiny red convertible sitting in my driveway with Rose and Emmett knocking at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked be wildly, "Well Rose her said that you didn't have a car so I was like let`s give her a lift so after we got Edward to drive Alice and Jasper to school we headed here and then you asked what we doing here and that`s how" replied Emmett. I smiled at him before I let loose a giggle at the look on Rose`s face. "Okay, thank you for that Emmett, that made my day." I said back, "let me just grab my bag and we can go." Arriving at school was easy but of what students were already there stared at us as we went past I hoped they were staring at the car but it wasnt. Both Rose and Emmett came with me to the office since I had to get my class schedule, Ms Cope was a lovely lady except she had a weird habit of staring at Emmett like he was a juicy piece of meat but it didn't seem to affect him but Rose was a bit put off. As soon as the schedule was in my hand it was out of it too Emmett had snatched it away before he listed my classes.

Period 1. English with Rose

2. Maths with Jasper

3. Art with Jasper

LUNCH

4. Biology with Emmett

5. P.E with Rose

6. Spanish with Jasper

Oh thank god I had someone in each of my classes by they didn't seem to share my enthusiasm I wonder why but before I could ask the bell had rung and Rose was leading me to my first class, I prayed to every god/goddess I knew that today would go ok.

Ms Kay my English teacher had me standing in front of the class so I could introduce myself: "Hello my name is Lilly Swan, I've just moved here from Australia to live with my Uncle Charlie, Im seventeen a cancer sign and that's about it" I had to repeat that six times and it got easy each time. I sat with Rose in English which seemed to boggle everyone even the teacher but the rest of the class went ok and before I knew it the bell was ringing and I was off to my next class. The maths class was easy and sitting next to Jasper work well as people seemed to avoid him I couldn't understand why though although he did seem to stiffen up every time someone came near him though which is kinder odd. I havent spoken to jasper until today but I really enjoyed getting to know him, I would have thought that his southern accent was weird since Rose told me that she was born in Rochester and with them being twins. So that was another question I filed away in the back of my head. Class went by easily enough and soon we were heading to Art class and it was here that things went a little pear-shaped.

We were given a project straight off the bat to draw something we saw or did over the holidays and that was easily done but halfway through class I notice Jasper stiffen and that when someone came up from behind me and put their arm over my shoulder. Who ever its was didn't even get to speak before I screamed.

(( Jasper`s Point of View ))

I was pleasantly surprised by how close I could be with her and not having to deal with the constant thirst for blood, it was like she wasnt there even though she smelt lovely of cinnamon, apples and a hint of honey that's all there was and the safety she felt by sitting beside me was a good feeling. She was distraction from the other students but having to feel the emotions like lust, jealously and envy werent the best emotions to be feeling. I havent spoken to anyone outside the family in a long while I mean really talk not just answering questions from teachers but talking to Lilly was very refreshing and everything was going so well until I heard one of the jocks in the back row dare his friend to come up and to get Lilly to go on a date with him. I couldn't think of a way to intervene but it was too late he was behind her and placing his arm around her and as soon as he touched her she screamed.

I jumped up and pushed the jock away from her and I turned her around sent as much calm and safety to her as I could but as soon as she locked eyes with me "Jasper help me" so I did the only thing I could knock her out with my gift so could I picked her up bridal style before saying quickly to the teacher "I'm taking her to the nurses office" but I really took her out to the car were the others were waiting for us, Rose came over to me quickly "Jasper what happened?" she said vampire speed. After I filled them in I put Lilly in Rose`s car as Rose went to sign us and Lilly out of school and we took off for home.

(( Edward`s Point of View ))

Listening to Jasper`s thought was very insightful to what happened but also to how well he did to having Lilly in such close proximity was amazing. I tuned into Lilly thoughts but they were calm and steady nothing to worry about but Rose on the other hand was think murderess thoughts about the boy who touched Lilly, id have to make sure Carlisle spoke to her about it. Alice had called him to let him know so he could come home and as we pulled up to the house Esmé met us on the front porch. I spoke up then "Esmé you`ll have to call Charlie before the school does as the Art teacher is going to check on her at lunch and she`s going to report her missing." Esmé nodding before she went off to do that, Rose picked Lilly up and took her to her`s and Emmett`s room and as she disappeared up the stairs Alice pranced over as she announced that Lilly will wake up in fifteen minutes so as we waited for her to wake up we had a few problems to sort out.

(( Lilly`s Point of View ))

I was very groggy as I woke up as I looked around the room I noticed that it looked kind of familiar to me but I couldn't place until Rose came in and sat down beside me as she carcase my face "Are you feeling ok Lil?" she asked "I'm ok what happened to Jasper and why did I faint?" I questioned her, she hesitated for a second but then she said "Do you remember what happened?" I remembered the panic and then looking into jasper`s eyes and the soothing, calming feeling brush over me as I saw darkness so I nodded to Rose "Yes I remember" she told me that from the stress and panic caused me to faint into Jasper`s arms and because he was worried about me he brought me back their house so Carlisle to take a look at me.

I sat up on the bed as Rose handed me a glass of water as we waited for Carlisle to get here from the hospital not that I really needed to see a doctor but Rose insisted. When Carlisle came in and sat down beside me after he asked if I was okay? He asked if I wanted Rose to stay in the room or if I wanted too we could go to Carlisle office? But I replied with "I'm fine here and Rose can stay if she wants too". Carlisle asked me several questions: Like if I've ever fainted before? I told him that it wasnt the first time that I had fainted several time this last eight months, that it usually happens when people touch me unexpectedly and it's always men, I told him about my medications that help to keep me calm but how I don't usually take them because they make me feel funny just like my anti-depressant. Carlisle was quite interested in my medication and asked me to bring it by next time I came to visit, otherwise he gave me a clean bill of health so he left us to enjoy what was left of the day before I would have to go home.

Esmé eventually brought in lunch of a tuna salad with a glass of lemonade to which surprise surprise no-one ate but me, I was seriously going to ask about that soon but as I thought that Edward stared at me before meeting my eye to which he got up and left abruptly and disappeared upstairs.

Something was very strange around here.

#####################################################

I've rewritten this chapter so I hope you like it.

Read and please review.

Cheers : )


	6. Chapter 6

I'm rewriting all my chapters and this is the last one before starting chapter 7.

I don't own anything besides my own characters and I don't profit from anything Twilight.

Chapter Six

Rose was driving me home when I asked her "How come I've never seen you guys eat? I mean you must eat otherwise you`d have bulimia or something I just don't get why none of you having eating when I have?" Rose got really quiet and didn't answer until we had pulled up out the front of my house, "Lilly, I wont lie but I can't tell you the truth just yet either can you keep your questions for a little while longer?" I sat in the car as I thought about it and I slowly nodded my head but I had one last thing to say "But I will need answers though, I wont keep them to myself forever Rosie" and I got out of the car and when I got to the door unlocked and opened I gave her a wave and went inside.

Two hours later

With Charlie home we had a quiet dinner of steak and mash before I brought up what happened after I finished telling me he said "I knew some of what happened as Esmé Cullen called saying that her son had brought you there after you fainted, I'm glad that one of them were with you, which one was it?" I was relieved to know what he was aware of it, so I told him "I was in art class with Jasper Rose`s twin, I've got quite a few classes with him, he`s really nice" He raise his eyebrow at me when I said the last bit so I added on "He`s also dating Alice, you don't have to worry about that Charlie." After cleaning up the kitchen I changed into my pj`s and went into the lounge room with Charlie as I turned on my laptop so I could check my emails. It took awhile to get a signal but once it was on I found out that I had 200 unread emails from a website called Fanfiction, It's a site where you post story's that you write based off books, movies, tv shows and games, I havent written anything yet but I've read a lot of stories. But I decided to read the ones from mum first:

_Lilly,_

_I'm so excited baby that I couldn't wait to tell you that Steven has planned a second honeymoon for us for a month in Italy, were going to travel around seeing Milan, Rome, Florence, Venice, San Marino, Pisa and Naples. I`ll send you pictures of our travels, oh honey I wish you could come too but with school and having just moved it wouldn't be realistic. Well since were leaving in four days I better start packing._

_Love you honey_

_Mum_

The second email said:

_Lillian,_

_Honey when you packed your stuff up did you take the purple suit case the really big one? Anyway I got Sophia house sitting for us so there`s no need to worry._

_Love you._

_Mum_

Well that's annoying but then that's mum for you, I better email her back so it goes like this:

_Mum,_

_No mum I don't have the suitcase because the zip was broken on it so we chuck it out last year remember? Sounds like a lovely holiday and I can't wait for pictures. I'm glad someone is watching the house. Do you remember where we put the Italian dictionary that we got when we learnt Italian a few years ago?_

_Love you_

_Lilly._

_P.S Hi Steven : )_

I deleted most of the other emails, I told Charlie about Mum`s sudden holiday and I could we were both thinking the same thing, I havent even been living with for two weeks and they suddenly got a month-long trip organised with tours and everything else needed for such a trip was a bit far-fetched, this had been on the cards for a while and that was hurtful as I only came up with the idea to move here a week before I came here. I said a quick goodnight to Charlie before I went up to bed and I hope what would be a dreamless night.

The alarm woke me up with a headache which isn't a nice way to wake up but as I got up I took a Panadol before heading upstairs for a shower so I could get ready for a new day at school hopefully one that would be better than yesterday. I had dressed and had eaten before Charlie even got up for work I also decided that I would be leaving earlier and walking to school for two reasons:

1. I needed the exercise

2. I needed to think about everything that happened since I met Rose and her family

Because something just wasnt right with them and even though I promised Rose I wouldn't ask any question doesn't mean I couldn't think them and I couldn't do that unless I was alone. So at 8o`clock I got my Ipod ready and my headphones on so I could listen to some tunes while I pondered those difficult questions. I was about half way there when my Ipod died so I stored it in my bag and continued on my way to school. I got to school a lot earlier then I thought I would and since it wasnt raining I sat on one of the picnic tables and I waited for the bell to ring.

Rose found me just before the bell rang I could tell that she knew I was undecided about the whole thing so she did the only thing she could do she said "Lilly do you think that you could wait for this weekend so we could talk, I promise I`ll tell you everything you want to know but not today okay" "Okay Rose, I'm sorry but there`s just so many things that don't add up, its confusing me" I replied. She gave me a sad smile, as I heard the bell ring I linked my arm through Rose`s so we could go to class together.

The day went really well I made it to all my classes and I enjoyed my proper first day of school, even though the rest of the school stared at me I even heard one of the girls calling me a freak but none of that mattered since I had Rose and the Cullens by my side.

^^Four Days Later^^

It was Saturday morning and Rose was picking me up at 10 so I could my time getting up, showering and having breakfast and all that, it was nearly 9 when I thought to make a list of the questions I wanted to ask and this is want I came up with:

1. Why I've never seen them eat?

2. Why they all had Thursday off when it was sunny?

3. Why they all had golden eyes when none of them were technicality werent related to each other?

4. Why I get the feeling that they have silent conversation.

5. Why Rose had such a bad reaction to my past when I told her?

Somehow I knew that they would tell me the truth and no-matter what that truth was I would take it to my grave and as soon as Rose pulled up I was out the door and in the car as she speed back to her house were I would get a shock of my life.

The whole family was waiting for me in the loungeroom and after we greeted each other Carlisle asked me what questions I had and that they would answer as best they could so I started with the one bugging me the most, "Why havent I ever seen you eat before?"

^^Rose`s Point of View^^

I hesitated for a split second but I had to answer her and I would tell the truth, Edward shot me a look but like usual I ignored him. "Lilly do you have any theory's about why we don't eat food?" I questioned her, she looked at me straight in the eye and she nodded her head she lowered her head and mumbled out but with our superior hearing we heard her clear as day "That you don't need human food to survive maybe you need something else". "What do you think that might be?" Carlisle asked her, she took a deep breath "Blood?" We could hear her heart starting to race as Carlisle nodded his head "Do you want my blood?" she asked. "NO, Lilly we would never hurt you I swear it", as I knelt in front of her as I took hold of her hands and I looked her in the eye as I promised her that we wouldn't hurt her I just wanted to be her friend, Carlisle intrupted us by saying "Lilly I know this will come as a shock to you but before we telling you any more you have to swear on your life that you will not tell another soul about us, do you swear Lilly on your life and of Charlie`s to keep our secret?" We looked to jasper and Edward and they both nodded their head as Lilly spoke "Yes I`ll take it to my grave".

Carlisle started tell her of our history and it went like this.

^^Lilly`s Point of View^^

Carlisle said that all good story's should start in the beginning so that were this one should start, Carlisle was born in 1640 in London, England but in 1663 due to his father position at the church had Carlisle out hunting vampires and other mythical beings until he actually stumble across a real vampire deep in the sewers on london were he was bitten and left for dead to which he endure three days of unbelievable pain did he finally wake up to discover that he was in fact the very evil he was looking for. The others besides Rose had left while Carlisle was talking, he told me off his struggle against the thirst and of how after trying every possible way to commit suicide and having nothing work he went deep into the forests to protect every human in the vicinity as his deep belief against murder and harming others that he found an alternative way to live and that is to feed from animals. He told me of the years he spent in Italy with the vampire royalty called the Volturi based in Volterra of the three founders Aro, Caius and Marcus. He left them after a century because he couldn't stand to see such precious life lost, he said that he had made a friend in a member of the guard named Dimitri and thought that he might have joined Carlisle when he left but his loyalty to the Volturi was too strong.

Eventually the story came to Chicago, Illinois in 1918 where he worked at a hospital during the spanish influenza where he found a dying Edward were on his mother`s death bed begged Carlisle to save Edward and that's wot he did he turned Edward and then three years later, Carlisle spoke of how he found Esmé in a morgue, she had been pronounce as dead but only Carlisle could hear her heart still beating. Esmé came back down stairs then and she told me of how she had met Carlisle when she was a young girl with a broken leg and of how she loved him even back then so meeting him again was just fate correcting it self.

They were looking at each other with so much love and devotion that it warmed my heart to see such a thing, Carlisle looked up and said "I think that should be enough for a few days as we wouldn't want to overload you with too much information, Rose can answer your questions when you have them but for the rest of our history will take a while to get through as there is a lot of it. Is that alright with you Lilly?" I agreed if that as I was already getting a headache, "Rose how come you can be out in the day wont you catch on fire?" I asked as we went upstairs to her room were Emmett was waiting, he also bursted into laughter "What?" "Thats a myth sweetheart" he replied between his laughter, "Okay then what about a stake to the heart?" I said, "Another myth, garlic, holy water, sleeping in coffins all myth, the only thing that will hurt us is if another vampire was to rip us apart then the pieces would have to be lit of fire and we don't sleep at all." replied Rose as she sat down on the bed next to Emmett. We spoke for a while before Esmé came in with a tray of food for me and this time I didn't ask with they would be joining me.

^^Carlisle Point of View^^

Sitting in my office with Esmé on my lap we discuss about Lilly and how well she was taking everything, "Darling why are you worried she taken it so well and look at what she`s done to Rose, she hasn't been this happy in decades" my sweet Esmé said. "I know but im afraid of what will happen if she can't, we`d have to kill her and that would destroy us more than anything else ever could, she`s making this family complete I've never seen Jasper this easy-going or relaxed and like you said Rose has never been this happy, the only thing that could make this better is if she was Edwards mate but I can't see that happening as they would have been a connection by now" I exclaimed. "Darling Edwards mate is out there just waiting to be found and Lilly isn't that person, even though we havent known her for long she my daughter now I can't seem to picture our life now without her" she said softly as she laid her head on my shoulder and we spent some time together in content silence.

^^Lilly Point of View^^

It was nearing 5o`clock when Rose drove me home and I finally had the privacy I needed to ask Rose this question "Rose how did you become a vampire? and does it have anything to do with how you reacted to my past?" As soon as I asked it she pulled the car over to the side of the road, "Lilly my story isn't pleasant and it`s not a story that can be just told in the car, why don't I come over tonight after Charlie goes to sleep and we can talk about it" she asked me and I agreed and we continued the drive to my house and as I said goodbye and whispered that I would leave the window open for you as I shut the front and went inside. I made a quick dinner of fish and chips for Charlie and I before we watched a movie called Ghost Ship it was a good movie but once it was over I gave Charlie a kiss on the forehead before heading to bed and waited for Rose to come through my window.

This chapter has been rewritten so I hope you like it.

Please read and review as I would like to know if you like it or hate it.

Cheers :)


End file.
